The Royal Birthday
by IeuanR
Summary: Queen Elizabeth II visits Sodor for a very special birthday party.
One beautiful day on the Island of Sodor, the Fat Controller had gathered all his engines at the Knapford Shunting Yards. He had an important announcement to make.

"As I'm sure you're all aware, soon is the 90th birthday of Her Majesty The Queen! The Mayor has invited her to the island so that the people of Sodor can give her a special birthday party for her years of dedicated service as our Monarch."

There were loud whistles and honks of excitement from the gathered engines.

"Settle down everyone!" He ordered. "Now, she'll be arriving in exactly one week, so there'll be a lot of work to prepare the Island for her arrival. Each of you will given a new coat of paint so you'll look your best. On the day, Spencer will-"

"SPENCER!?" Gordon fumed. "Surely if she's visiting Sodor, a Sudrian engine should pull the Roayl Train?"

"Let me finish, Gordon." The Fat Controller said sternly. "Spencer will deliver her to Vicarstown where one of you will pick up her and her husband, Prince Philip, along with the Duke and Duchess of Boxford and take them to Tidmouth Town Hall for the party. Several of you will also attend the party, while the rest will be placed along the route so they have the chance to see her."

"Who will pull the Royal Train, Sir?" Neville asked. Before he could answer there was a storm of voices.

"I think I should!"

"No I should!"

"No, me!"

"Silence the lot of you! There is only one engine on this entire Island worthy of pulling the Queen's Train. Me!" Boasted Gordon.

"That's not fair!" Thomas said. "You've pulled her train before. Someone else should this time."

"That's exactly why I should pull the Royal Train. And you're not implying that a little tank engine like you and your beach huts on wheels are good enough to take the Queen." Gordon scoffed. This made Thomas furious.

"Annie and Clarabel are NOT beach huts their-"

"Silence! Both of you!" The Fat Controller interrupted. "Gordon, with an attitude like that your certainly not pulling the Royal Train. And I agree with Thomas, someone who hasn't pulled the Royal Train before should have the chance. I will decide who pulls the train, and who will attend the party, the day before the Queen arrives. Now to work!"

The engines went to work, though a few staid behind to talk about the Royal Visit.

"This is so exciting!" Percy said excitedly. "The Queen is coming here. To Sodor. To see us!"

"She's visited the Island before, Percy." Henry said. "4 times in fact, and you've been here for all of them."

"I know." The Small Engine replied. "But it's still very exciting!"

"You know." Edward said "I was named after a King, though he was still a Prince at the time."

"Say Edward, do you think you'll pull the Royal Train?" Thomas asked. "Like the Queen, you've given decades of long service. It'd certainly be appropriate." The other engines agreed.

"Oh, no Thomas." He replied. "I'm too old to pull important trains like us, and the Fat Controller knows that, but you might."

"Me? Pull the Royal Train? N-no Edward, I couldn't do it, like Gordon said I'm just a little tank engine."

"When have you ever let what Gordon says put you down before? Show him that not only big, express engines can pull important trains!" Edward encouraged.

"You know what? I will! I'll show him that little engines can do big things!" He declared as he rushed off to do his work.

Over the next week everyone, people, road vehicles and engines, were busily preparing for the Queen's arrival. Stations were redecorated, bunting and Union Flags were placed every where and the engines were repainted. During the week no one worked harder than Thomas. The day before the Queen's Arrival the Fat Controller gathered the Engines again and announced his choices.

"First." He declared. "Those who will be attended the Party. Edward, for your decades of dedicated service you certainly deserve to be there, Charlie, who will have the additional task of shunting the Royal coaches."

"Ha, ha! I'll be sure to tell her my best jokes! Oooh, perhaps she'll appoint me her Court Jester!"

"At last we'll be rid of his horrendous jokes!" Gordon whispered to James.

"BoCo." The Fat Controller continued. "Who will have the additional task of making sure the line is clear, Paxton, Emily and Philip. Everyone, give a round of appla- Eh, whistles to the lucky engines."

All the engines whistled and honked their horns.

"Now, the engine who will pull the Royal Train is..." He paused. "Thomas! Your hard work during the last week shows me that your the right engine for this honour. Make sure yourself, Annie and Clarabel are ready by 10 tomorrow. As for the rest of you, I will inform your crews where you'll be parked along the Train's route. That is all."

There was loud cheers from the engines for Thomas, who was feeling very proud. The next morning he went to Knapford Station to pick up his coaches. They too were very excited.

"I can't believe it. Us, royal coaches! And I thought carrying a Duke and Duchess made us special." Annie said.

"I know!" Clarabel agreed. "The other coaches are sure to be jealous."

Charlie shunted the two to Thomas, a shunter coupled them up.

"There ya go Thomas!" The purple engine said. "And tell the Queen she's in for the funniest birthday of Her life!"

"Okay Charlie, I will." Thomas said as he began to puff away. It was a long journey to Vicarstown Station but eventually he arrived. A large crowd had gathered and Spencer was at another platform.

"Your pulling the Royal Train? I would of thought my cousin would be. Oh, and I see you've brought your beach huts. They're certainly not appropriate for royalty, unlike my coaches."

Annie and Clarabel looked at Spencer's coaches.

"I say, they do look grand!" Annie exclaimed.

"They do make us look like beach huts." Clarabel moaned.

"Don't listen to Spencer you two. I'm sure the Queen will love travelling in you." Thomas assured them.

Then there was cheers from the crowd as the Royal Party left Spencer's coaches and walked to Thomas'. The Queen waved at the crowd. Instead of boarding Annie with The Prince and the Boxfords, the Queen walked to Thomas.

"I remember you!" She said "You shunted my coaches on my first visit, didn't you?"

"Ye-yes, Your Majesty, welcome back to Sodor."

"Thank you." She replied. "And what delightful coaches you've brought too!" She added as she boarded Annie.

Thomas quickly set off and began the long journey to the town hall. They passed many stations filled with cheering people and engines. The Queen and the Prince waved at them as they passed. Soon they reached Tidmouth Town Hall Station, where the largest crowd Thomas had ever seen had gathered. A red carpet had been laid for the Queen, and when she disembarked the coach the Brass Band began playing the National Anthem, and most of the crowd began singing.

 _God save our gracious Queen!_  
 _Long live our noble Queen!_  
 _God save the Queen!_  
 _Send her victorious,_  
 _Happy and glorious,_  
 _Long to reign over us:_  
 _God save the Queen_!

After the first verse, the Fat Controller stepped forward.

"Your Majesty, it is my pleasure to welcome you back to the Island of Sodor. I hope you'll join us for a special party." He said, with a bow.

"I would be delighted to, Sir Topham Hatt. But first, I'd like to thank you for arranging such a delightful train ride. And I must thank the Sudrian people for their warm birthday wishes." The Queen said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Now, please follow me." The Fat Controller lead the Queen, and the Prince, to a table for the party, and then the true celebrations began. As the people celebrated, the engines whistled "Happy Birthday to You." Few could argue that Sodor's royal birthday celebration was the best.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Happy Birthday, Your Majesty!


End file.
